


Thank's for the suit

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anticrist, Destiel - Freeform, Empty, Hallucinations, M/M, Michael!Dean, Nephilim, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Season 13 finale - Attention spoilers! Michael!Dean"The day after the full moon. The sun is rising. We only have this one try. Boys, are you ready?" Rowena stepped backfrom the window and looked around.Jack nodded determinedly. Of course, he wanted to free Dean and Cas, but he was much more angry with Michael,and he craved to destroy him.





	1. Chapter 1

For the third time that night, Dean was startled. Again a nightmare, or a flashback ... for Dean, that did not matter.

What he had been through in the last few hours and days bordered on a horror trip.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he wrapped his hands around his body, pulling his knees to his chest and trying to curl up as small as possible in his bed.

Nobody was there. He had disappointed everyone. Just because he once again only thought of others. That's not true because he had not thought about it.

Since he could not sleep anyway and do not want to, he switched on the small bedside lamp and leaned against the bed frame sighing.

What would the others be doing right now? The last thing he could remember was his brother's beaming face as they stood in front of Lucifer's dead body. They had beaten him. That was the plan. And then everything went awry because he ... he, Dean Winchester, had trusted an angel.

With the countless slaps that he would have liked to give himself, he would surely have died. How could he be so stupid? How could he possibly think that son of a bitch would tell the truth, after all, he'd learned about these winged bastards in the last few years?

It had taken many, many months to trust Cas and only two minutes for Michael.

Cas ... With another deep sigh, he thought of his angel. The black-haired had tried to dissuade Dean from his plan, and they would undoubtedly have found another solution together, but by his own stubbornness to handle things alone, he had put everyone in the biggest mess of human history.

He was firmly convinced that he had earned if no one was looking for him and thus freeing him.

Suddenly loud, terrible music boomed in his ears, and Dean pressed his head between his knees.

"Damn shit, Michael!"

His picture appeared on the television, and the two men stared at each other.

That was Michael's way of communicating. Again and again, in every mirror, in every shiny area, even at the goddamn microwave window, when he made himself something to eat he saw him. Saw what he did, heard what he said. Not always, only when the angel wanted it and that was the problem because the soldiers of God did not sleep.

Amused, he smirked at Dean and waved his hand around.

He had fallen in love with this world. At the lights of the city, at the beautiful women and the alcohol and enjoyed it to the fullest. Above all, he appreciated that the hunter did not enjoy it. As soon as the picture appeared, it disappeared again, and Dean was again alone.

 

Michael sat down at the bar and ordered something to drink. As he sipped his drink and he too, thought about the past few days. He would never have thought it was that easy. Not after he knew how many years Dean had resisted being his sword.

Sam had agreed, back then, and fate had meant well, as he could temporarily take over the vessel of the lost son, Adam.

But then he was tricked and trapped in the cage with his hated brother Lucifer for a long time. How many times had he prayed to his father, shouting, cursing. At some point, this vessel that he had was too weak. Too weak for his power.

As much as he had tried to put the puzzle pieces together, this memory was wiped away, because suddenly he found himself in another universe again. Had his father sent him there? Why had he punished him?

Sighing, he shook his head and drank a large gulp, motioning the bartender to refill the glass.

Good that a poor idiot seemed to be waiting for him, promising him everything just to save his children from starvation. He had to grin slightly at that thought because this happiness was not long lasting. But he did not care.

In former times he belonged to the righteous and most loyal soldiers. Even if he could not do anything with the weak humans even then, but this universe had changed him even more.

This world was different. Evil. But Michael tried with his followers to make the best of it. Since it was not the best for everyone involved, he knew ... but he did not care.

And now he was sitting here. He thought about what he could do now, now that his brother was dead. To reform the world according to his own rules, that was his plan.

 

"Cas!"

Startled, the black-haired turned around and looked into the horrified eyes of Sam.

Only a few moments later he realized that his hand was on the stove and began to smoke and stink. As so often in the last few days, he was lost in thought again, and it was not the first time this happened to him.

Just the day before, he had broken Jack's leg, as he had absently pressed so hard until he had come to his senses only by the cries of pain. He had repaired it again, but the lousy conscience was still gnawing at him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as the fire alarm began to beep.

"It can not go on like this. Dean is already in Michael for four days. We finally need a plan!"

Jack felt helpless because he was out of power. Cas felt guilty for not stopping Dean. Mary and Sam had spent the past few hours with Bobby and Charlie between the books but also found out nothing, and Rowena was untraceable.

In the evening everyone sat together at a table, and one looked at the other.

It was a hopeless situation. The only one who had power was Castiel, and he had no chance against an archangel. Also, he had quarreled with Jack that it did not seem to matter if Dean would die if Michael would be killed.

"Sam?"

He answered with a shrug. Even though he wanted his brother back, of course, he knew that he would give his life to save the world.

But they ran out of time because Michael had already started.

 

Dean was brushing his teeth at the sink, dropping his toothbrush in shock as he looked in the mirror, where two men and three women tied to their hands were hanging from a bar, covered in blood.

Michael was torturing and killing the few angels left, and it was terrible. Within a few seconds, the mirror had become a mirror again, but the memories forced Dean to his knees, and he began to sob.

He felt so helpless and imagining that, in principle, it was he, even if only his vessel, holding these deadly tools in his hands, reminded him of the terrible time in hell, where he himself became a torturer.

Dean screamed, raged, smashed everything that got in his way. He was so in anger and ecstasy. The blood he had suffered from the injuries mingled with his sweat and tears. The heart pounded furiously in his head, and again and again, he hammered his fist against the wall until he heard his knuckles breaking.

Exhausted, the dark blond sank to the floor and heard a loud laugh. All over. A blink of an eye later, the bathroom was back in the same state he had entered. His hand was healed, just as the blood and other body fluids had disappeared.

"I will not let that happen," Michael grinned out of the mirror, flashing his white teeth. "You could not even kill yourself if you wanted to. You can not do anything. You can only watch. You are only a small, weak, worthless person. And besides, that weakens me when you hit everything to pieces here."

Dean thought of the time when Sam was obsessed with Gadreel and wished it was the same. Because his brother had no memory of the time. But he knew that Michael was having too much fun torturing him. He went to the kitchen and made himself coffee. A lot of coffee.

He did not want to fall asleep, did not want to remember.

But this peace did not make it easy. Dean closed his eyes and tried to think of something beautiful. There was not much anyway. He thought of his mother, of Sam ... of Cas.

"Cas ... I do not know if you can hear me ..."

"Come on. Shut up, Dean. Nobody hears you except me. And certainly not your cuddly angel!"

 

Day 8

Sam was awakened by a loud hammering at the door. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was already afternoon. Groaning, he ran his hand over his face and through his hair and got up from the couch laboriously.

He gave Cas a questioning glance because all the important people were here in the bunker.

Once again the loud knocking sounded. Sam unlocked his gun, and while the others gathered, he climbed the long spiral staircase and opened the door.

There he saw a teenager he did not know. But the other one seemed to know Sam.

"Sam? You told me a few years ago; I should come if something is wrong."

As he closed the door behind him and put the gun in, he wondered where he should know this boy. When the brown-haired teenager glanced down at some people with guns pointing at him, he felt a little anxious. Fearfully he looked at Sam, who told the others that everything was alright.

"Jesse Turner."

Frowning, Castiel came closer and eyed him from all sides.

"Jesse? Like the Antichrist Jesse?" Sam murmured questioningly, and in no time all guns were aimed at him again.

"Yes … No. That's why I'm here," he stammered, sitting down and taking a deep breath.

The boy was in Jack's age, at least Jack looked after it and curious, the dark blonde came closer.

"It's gone. My power. There is nothing left."

Cas shrugged, explaining that Jesse had power as long as there was Lucifer. And since he was dead ...

Jesse told them that he had lived a normal life in Australia and had not used his power rashly. Only, this part of life was missing, and he asked why. He did not lack this power, on the contrary. He would be happy to get rid of it.

Not having to worry about it anymore and becoming a normal man and having nothing to do with all the supernatural stuff.

"But it's not the worst thing that Lucifer is dead now, is it?" Jesse smiled after learning the whole story.

"How to take it," Jack intervened. "He has my grace."

"And you're ...?"

"Jack. Lucifer's son," he replied and shook his hand, but he looked at Jack confused.

"He is a Nephilim. Half human and half angel, "Castiel explained, and Jesse nodded.

"I am half demon and half human."

"Well, would that have clarified that with the family history?" Bobby replied sarcastically.

 

"You are so quiet. What's happening?"

Sam sat down next to his mother and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We have a Nephilim and the Antichrist here. Without power. The key is Lucifer. What happened if ..."

"You do not seriously suggest letting Lucifer come to life, so the two guys regain their power? I do not even know if that would work."

"But they could kill Michael."

"And Dean ..."

"Yes, if there is no other possibility ... even Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesse Turner ... Is it accident or fate that you are here?"

Shaking his head and with a slight smile on his lips, Sam looked at the sleeping body on the couch.

"He turned me into an action figure," Castiel grumbled.

"He was a kid, and you wanted to kill him. He was afraid."

Good. The point went to Sam, but Cas did not like this boy.

"Nevertheless. Jesse also can not help us, so he can go, as he said."

Of course, they could not force anyone to stay and as long as they did not know how to do it ...

 

Again and again, Sam tried to reach Rowena over the phone and lo and behold; he was lucky at the felt 100th time. Without explaining much, the redhead said yes and Sam was relieved because if he had told her what it was about, he would have been sure she had hung up immediately.

It took another two days until she was at the door. There were some spellbooks in her pocket, she straightened her black velvet dress and knocked expectantly.

Friendly as always she greeted everyone and with a smile also the 'handsome angel'.

However, the smile stuck in her throat when she was told what it was about.

"You want ... what? You're crazy," she replied with a mocking snort and wanted to turn back on the spot.

"Please, Rowena. We know you have the darkest spellbooks."

He appealed to her power and strength, knew he was flattering her, and after much persuasion, she sat down at the table and looked at them one at a time.

When she looked at Charlie, she nodded. She remembered that with her help she had managed to read The Book of the Damned. Even though she knew that this was AU Charlie, she still appealed to her conscience because she was partly to blame for her death.

Then her thoughts drifted to Lucifer. This gang wanted to bring back the worst enemy in the world. And she should be the mastermind. Whether she could do that was not the question, but rather whether she would want that.

After all, she had tricked him a few times, and she knew the devil was unforgiving. She struggled with herself and only after some persuasion, after all, had convinced her that he was tied up and they needed only his power, she agreed. Though with a bad feeling, but she saw how desperate everyone was.

 

"Sam, I do not know if that's such a good idea."

The hunter was aware that it was not a good idea, but he nodded to Cas and replied:

"We only need his power. Then he can sleep forever."

After years of fear and pain. After the psycho terror, Lucifer had arranged with him.

After all, this was over, and Dean had killed him, Sam wanted him back to life. Yes, that was not a good idea. But when Jack, Cas and himself were standing in front of the dead body they had carried into the interrogation room, shackled him and knew that he could not escape, there was no turning back.

Rowena stood sighing at the door, and with hesitant steps, as if Lucifer would wake up at any moment, she went to the middle of the room and prepared everything.

"Stand in a circle. Around that bastard."

Bobby, Mary, Sam, Rowena, and Charlie held each other's hands. Cas and Jack knelt on the ground and put their hands on Lucifer's chest.

"The book says it should be those people who had a connection with him, but we are all we have."

She repeated the spell three times, once it was even Cas because as an angel he had a stronger power, but nothing happened. Not even a wobble of his toe. Nothing.

"I'm reluctant to say it, but we're lost without this damned guy," Bobby muttered, and everyone knew he was right.

"Say, maybe I'm wrong, but what about Jesse?"

Charlie responded, shrugged, and slumped down on the couch.

"Did not you say he also had a connection with him, or from him ... or, I do not know."

"Who is Jesse?" Rowena asked.

"The Antichrist."

"Oh," the redhead laughed nervously. "So that's getting better and better."

"No, his power died with Lucifer. He is just a normal teenager. Like me, "Jack murmured meekly and got himself a glass of water. He wished for his power again, and then he was spared the annoying evils of sleeping, going to the toilet or eating and drinking.

"And what is his meaning then?"

"Man, Cas, what's wrong with him ?! It's worth a try."

Sam dialed his number, and an hour later he was in the bunker with the others.

"He does not look very spectacular," the teen remarked, kicking his foot lightly at Lucifer's.

Everyone went back to their usual positions, and Jesse put his hand on Lucifer.

To be honest, he did not feel comfortable.

 

With a gasp, he jumped up and looked around. Disoriented, Lucifer groped in the darkness, screaming again and again.

"Hello? Is anyone here. Where on father's sake am I here?"

From a distance, he saw a strip of light and stumbled towards it, and suddenly he faced a creature. With a mocking grin, he studied it from head to toe.

"You look good. Where have I ended up?"

"Where all the angels land," his likeness replied.

"Oh, whatever. I have to go back."

"Nobody comes back. You should sleep like everyone else."

Lucifer shook his head, put one hand on the other's shoulder, and laughed.

"Do not you hear it? I am called, bring me back. Immediately!" He tried, but it did not work.

"You have no power here and now be quiet!"

"Otherwise what?"

He sang the first song that came to mind. Wrong, but with enthusiasm and in a volume that almost burst the eardrum of the creature.

But at the same moment, a bolt of lightning shot through his body, and he had to close his eyes. Then he did not know anything anymore.

 

In the bunker, in the dark, cold room, everyone concentrated and repeated Rowena's words.

Cas put his right hand on Jack's and his left on Jesse's hand and sent a burst of energy through their body that spread to Lucifer's body.

At the same moment this body shook like mad, and seconds later everyone was wrapped in bright light. All but the angel reflexively put their hands over their eyes and took a few steps back when they saw that the spell had not failed.

A loud rumble of thunder shook the room, and before Lucifer could say or do anything, Cas scratched his throat and bent Jack's head down. From a pure instinct, he opened his mouth lightly so that the essence could go back to where it was intended.

And not only that, because Jack also owned Lucifer's Grace, which in turn made Jesse regain his power.

It all took place in a few seconds and only when Nick's body sank back, and he closed his eyes forever did they all breathe for the first time.

"Wow," Rowena gasped and sank to the ground because she was incredibly dizzy.

But when Sam wanted to help her up, she waved off with the words that she needed only a few minutes rest.

"Now we have not one but three powerful beings," Bobby laughed, and the others agreed. It was good, being able to laugh completely free again.

Sam put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and shook his head at the deep crease on Cas's forehead as he watched the two teenagers getting along very well.

"It's not so bad when Jack has a friend of his age ... or at least his size," he smiled mischievously. What else was left to Cas than to accept that?

For this day, the eight had given everything and earned a break.

 

Again and again, Cas stabbed the older hunter with his angel blade, who was writhing on the ground, whimpering and panting.

Splashes of blood on the walls, Cas's face in front of him, which was marked by madness, as at the time when he was obsessed by the Leviathans and again and again the terrible laugh of Michael in his head, who had made it his mission to break Dean.

It only took a few moments before everything was over. When the dark blonde opened his eyes again, everything was as it was before.

Cowering on the floor, he crawled into a corner. The sweat ran in streams over his body, and with quivering lips, he stared at his trembling hands.

"Please Michael. Stop!" He sobbed, never thinking of himself begging. But he could not anymore. He clapped his hands to his face, pulled his knees close to his body and prayed that this nightmare would soon end.

For days, maybe weeks, or possibly even years ... it felt like that, the same thing over and over again. Dean had lost his sense of time, the sense of reality had hallucinations from the withdrawal of his sleep, and wanted to die. The young men was only a piece of flesh that seemed to dissolve more and more.

"We're just starting!"

When he opened his eyes again, the Archangel's face stared out of the mirror, showing such a broad and unnatural grin that Dean felt like vomiting.

Dean could not count how many times the people he loved, visited, tortured and then killed him. He could not count how often Cas crawled in, half beaten to a pulp, and died in his arms. He could not count how many times the people he could not save told him that he was to blame.

In the beginning, he had rebelled, shouted and tried again to take control, and always got up to be pushed down again.

Had planned to get through it, but now he had no strength and was at the end.

"Why do not you just kill me," he replied indifferently and with a fragile voice, but only earned another sarcastic laugh before Michael disappeared again.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowena, Sam, Cas, and Jack spent the last few hours flicking through the grimoire again. "I think I found it."

The young Nephilim gave Rowena a questioning look, and after she had briefly scanned the lines, she nodded. Immediately they set about getting the ingredients for this mixture.

"All we need is the essence of an angel."

"Of course. How much?" Castiel asked, looking into Rowena's face, which reflected various emotions.

"Everything," she answered after a moment's hesitation and looked him straight in the eye.

_'Everything'_

What that meant was clear to all. But Cas was ready for his hunter to give up this existence and continue to live as a human. He had been around for so long, and when he thought that his family would eventually die and he had to live with that pain, that decision was not difficult for him either.

Slowly the angel nodded and handed Sam his blade.

"And you're really sure?" Jack asked, frowning at Cas.

The black-haired nodded and sighed. "If that can save Dean, of course."

Suddenly Rowena groaned and sank to the floor. Immediately everyone was with her. All those spells had demanded tremendous power from her, but of course, she wanted to do that, and after a glass of water and a few minutes' rests she felt better, so she could continue.

"You know?"

With these words, she handed him two small vials of a purple substance that Cas stashed away with a nod in his coat pocket.

It was protection, and if ... yes, if everything went as planned, it would protect them from dying with Michael. But it took half a day for the spell to take effect.

"Why does not it go faster?"

"Let's hope that half a day will be enough. You do not know what to expect."

Sighing, Sam put the wristwatch around his wrist, and the ex-angel nodded.

 

"Zod ee reh doh noh koh ah beh rah ma geh nah zod peh sah geh."

It was all prepared, and together with Cas, who clutched his last drop of grace tightly with his hands, which gave him a little more divine power, Rowena set about invoking the archangel, who appeared a short while later with a strong gust of wind.

"What do you want from me? I was about to burn Ohio down."

With a loud laugh, he watched as Sam lit a lighter.

He had been trapped, but he was not worried about getting out of it.

"I am the strongest archangel, and this little fire can neither kill nor hold me."

"It does not have to, but it makes you weak and unable to move for a few minutes. We do not need more time," Sam replied in a firm voice that was more played than real. Nobody knew how this thing would turn out. Nobody knew who would survive or die.

Cas was dripping wet, from head to toe, because if it was not necessary, he did not want to go up in flames. With shaky hands, he held his last drop of grace in his hand and took another deep breath. He had been human before, but this. That was the final. There was no turning back. Everything was planned and had to go fast.

Determined, he threw one last look at Sam, who nodded encouragingly, stood next to him and at that moment the hunter dropped the lighter on the ground.

In no time the fire circle spread, and Michael was still laughing sneering.

"Wait, what's coming up for you, then the laugh will pass you by," the hunter muttered.

Rowena raised her hands and began the spell, the black-haired man threw the glass with the blue substance on Michael's chest, took a little start, and as Jack's eyes glowed red and the dark room shrouded in a blinding light ... Cas jumped.

After a few moments, the spook was over, and it looked like nothing had happened. Michael was still in the circle, but the fire had gone out, and he looked at Sam confused before he flew away.

"It worked," the hunter sighed and sank to his knees. Cas was gone. Now it was time to wait.

 

"Castiel!"

As the ex-angel wandered through the corridors of the bunker, he flinched as he heard Michael's voice loud and clear and with some annoyance in it. Of course, he was afraid of him. But the most important thing was to find Dean's room, so he went on determinedly.

What he saw when he opened the door broke his heart. Crouched, Dean sat in the corner, his head buried between his knees and sobbing.

"Dean," he softly murmured, but the hunter did not respond.

He tried again and moved closer to him. When Dean raised his head, and Castiel saw the terror in those eyes, he was startled.

"Stay away. Do not come too close!"

In his trembling hand, he held a knife with which he waved wildly.

"You're just a hallucination. You will not kill me again."

Again and again, he repeated these words and his body swayed uneasily back and forth. His rigid, expressionless look made the blood in Cas' freeze veins, and he wondered what Michael had done to him. Of course, he knew it was not going to be easy, but he had not expected that.

"Stay calm Dean; it's me. I'm with you," he whispered, wanting to take the knife out of his hand, but after a quick, ill-considered move, the blood dripped from Cas's thigh, and the black-haired drew in a sharp, painful breath.

That confused giggle scared the ex-angel, and he sat down on the bed, just looking at him for a while. Dean's eyes darted wildly, unable to focus on anything.

"You're not real," he mumbled like a mantra and Cas felt he did not even notice him.

"Dean," he tried again, but as long as the hunter had the knife in his hand, ready to stab again at any time, he dared not come closer.

The older considered how he could reach him, but somehow his head seemed to be empty at that moment.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to remember. The two brothers had a safe word. That was what Dean had said to Crowley when he was in Sam, or better said, Gadreel. But it did not occur to him, no matter how much he strained.

Seeing him that way hurt more than anything he had gone through in his life. Dean meant everything to him, and he told him so, but the hunter did not respond.

Suddenly the TV turned on.

"I do not know how you did it, but that's not important. It is important that you both die. Dean is just a shadow. He will not recognize you and either he will kill you or I'll do it. But not now, because it's too much fun to watch."

 

Frightened to see Michael, but incredibly angry at the same time, he took the first thing he could get, a chair, and threw it against the TV, its screen splintering into a thousand pieces. He did the same with the mirror, as he also showed up with loud laughter, and also smashed the window, in which his reflection was visible.

Just as through a fog, Dean realized what had just happened and wondered why his angel was not attacking and trying to kill him. His heart was racing, and he had an incredible headache. The eyes were heavy and threatened to close at any moment, but he had to stay awake. He just had to.

Dean tried to grasp what this figure, now crouching on the floor in front of him, intended to do, but he did not understand a word of what this men said.

When Cas looked at the clock, he realized that four hours had passed without a response from Dean.

Again and again, Dean snoozed for a few seconds to startle again and Cas twitched every time.

At some point, he could take the knife from him, held it in his own hand, but when he saw the fear in the green, wide-open eyes, which were soaked in tears, he threw it away as far as possible.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Dean, I want to save you," he whispered, sliding closer. Like a frightened animal, Dean began to whimper, searching for a way out, but he literally sat with his back to the wall.

It took two more hours for the black-haired to try to convince Dean that he was not only real but also wanted to help him.

Again and again, always a little further until he could finally put a hand on the hunter’s without Dean beating wildly in panic. Castiel kept talking to him, telling him about the adventures they had shared, about his family and about the people who cared for him.

He skipped bloody and cruel things, which was not easy, and it was the seventh hour when Deans' head finally clicked.

"Cas?"

The ex-angel closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm here, Dean."

Tears ran down the dark-blond's face as he embraced his angel and clung to him with all his strength.

Another hour had passed when the sobs stopped, and Dean had caught himself to ask for the plan.

"He can hear us, Cas."

"I know."

Castiel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the paper and pen. In mute communication and thoughts turned off, the two went through their project step by step, and in the end, Dean nodded. Happy and free. And even if it meant the end for both, he was relieved that he was not alone. The fact that he was no longer an angel, Cas missed, however, because he did not want to start a discussion. He could well imagine how the hunter would react.

He would blame himself, feel bad and think it was his fault.

But it was Castiel's decision, and he would do it again and again. Because he loved Dean, and because he would do anything for him.

 

When Dean looked into the sea blue eyes, he had no doubt the two would make it. Together. To see his face so close to his own, to feel the warm breath on his skin and to feel the heat in his own body ...

Dean suddenly felt the need to kiss those perfect, soft lips that were slightly open.

But he wondered how his angel would react. Would he return it?

"I would puke my guts out," a voice suddenly broke in, making both flinch.

That was reason enough for Dean, and even if Castiel pushed him away, he would at least have done it to defy Michael.

After taking another deep breath and taking all his courage, he bridged the last piece and laid his lips gently on the others.

Cas stiffened in shock, but the two were immediately torn apart as the ground began to shake beneath them, the light flickered and exploded with a loud bang, and the picture fell off the wall and shattered into shards.

As soon as it started, the earthquake had stopped, and when Dean shyly raised his head and saw Cas smile, he felt warm again around his heart. To see his angel smile and those slightly flushed cheeks was a picture that burned deep into Dean's memory and he felt he had never seen anything beautiful.

When the hunter looked him over from head to toe and imagined Cas naked, already thinking, and wondering what it would be like to have sex with his angel, he was unaware of the fact that Michael was listening to everything.

 

For the warrior of God, these things were alien. He had never felt the need for physical closeness and the affection of others; he took much more by the fact that he tortured and made them docile.

Not only that. It disgusted him. It infuriated him because he did not like it when people were happy. And a human and an angel? That was the biggest sin anyway. He could not let that go.

This angel, his brother, although he had felt that something was wrong with him, but also could not figure it out — that damn angel who'd managed to get Dean some hope again, which he had tried so hard to destroy. He should pay for that.

Since Cas had broken everything in the room which reflected and he could not see the two, he had no choice but to visit them personally.

He had not been on Earth for so long to deal with human things, and he was not interested in anything. But it was not hard to find out that it was hard for people to show themselves naked, that it was doing something with their dignity. And he would go one step further. He would take that dignity from him.

With a loud bang, the door flew off its hinges and splintered into a thousand pieces.

Scared to death, the hunter and the ex-angel stared at the imposing and stately figure in the door, which had spread its impressive wings and bathed in bright light.

Sparks sprayed, and both had to protect their eyes before only the dark-skinned person could be seen with an angry look on both.

 

"So you want to know how it is?"

With a firm grip, he tore Castiel's trenchcoat and suit.

Staring with shock and unable to move, Cas stared into the dark, almost black eyes of the Archangel.

"No!" Dean shouted and wanted to hurry to help before he was rudely thrown against the wall with only one hand and hit the ground painfully.

After this moment of horror, he got up again, only to get a strong punch in the stomach, which took his breath away. He could not move and had to watch helplessly what was happening in front of his eyes.

Cas did not know what was happening to him when his pants were torn down and he was brutally thrown across the table.

Everything went so fast. Dean cried, begged Michael to stop, and despite his pain running through his body, he managed to get up again.

"Leave him alone!"

All he got in reply was a derogatory laugh, and a moment later he sat tied and gagged in a chair and watched in horror as Michael attacked his angel.

Cas gradually regained his survival instincts and fought. He screamed and gasped as he realized what his brother was up to as he undressed his own pants.

With a violent grip, that archangel held Castiel's hands behind his back. It pleased him to see him so helpless. His screams made him horny, and he got hard.

With a racing heartbeat and trembling body, Cas saw his legs forced open and mercilessly held in place.

As if through a fog he heard that his agonizing howl Michael only aroused more and he heard a deep moan. For a moment it was quiet as Cas stopped breathing and felt something mercilessly penetrate, but the next moment he shrieked and screamed as he felt an intense pain he had never felt in his life. It was a stinging and burning sensation as he repeatedly pushed hard.

Fear was added — the fear of being torn. He tried wildly to fight and to escape this martyrdom, but it was easy for Michael to hold him.

It only took a few minutes, but Dean seemed like hours. His heart was shattering, and though he tried nothing but to close his eyes, he had the feeling that the archangel wanted him to watch. It hurt so much to see his friend, whose body was mercilessly dragged to and fro to hear his bloodcurdling screams. Tears of despair poured over Dean's face, and he had the feeling of suffocating from the smell of sweat, blood, and semen.

Once Cas was a soldier of God, had fought many battles and after his fall, he had helped the Winchester in their personal battles. He had experienced a lot in his life. Had a lot through. Was obsessed, had died, had gotten up again and had smoothed his trench coat to go on.

Even then, in the time when he was a human, he had not let down. But now? He felt that all life flowed out of him. It was humiliating; it was unworthy. Gradually, the screams were quieter, until only a whimper could be heard.

Cas had given up, there was nothing left of his fighting spirit. It was futile.

Michael sensed that and since he was done anyway, he let go of him and left without saying another word. He had gotten what he wanted. He had broken him. Both.

 

With him, the gags and the shackles were gone, but when Dean fell to his knees, he could neither move nor say anything. The experience was too deep.

Lifeless, like a sack of potatoes, Cas sank to the ground. His clothes were back in place, not witnessing the brutal way Michael had undressed him, but he felt naked. He felt helpless, ashamed and fainting.

It was only a few minutes, and Cas could not and did not want to imagine what his hunter had to go through in the last few days.

Neither of them said a word. Neither of them moved. Cas's eyes were expressionless, staring rigidly at the wall. Although his body did not hurt anymore, which, he guessed, Michael certainly had done,  but the memory of that had brought tears to his eyes.

Sobbing softly, Dean crawled to his angel, wanted to take him in his arms, wanted to tell him that in two hours it was all over. But when Castiel felt Dean take his trembling hand, he flinched in shock.

"Cas, it's me. It's over," the younger whispered and lay down on the floor next to him, taking his trembling hands into his own again, trying to calm Cas down with soothing words.

It passed another hour in which the hunter had made it through persuasion. Both were sitting on the floor, and Dean held the ex-angel in his arms, stroking his hair from time to time, enjoying his closeness and warmth and the feeling that he trusted him, and had buried the thought of sex at the very back of his head.

"It is time," he whispered, pressing a kiss on top of his head and Cas lifted it, looked him in the eyes and nodded.

After both had drunk their medicine, each of them grabbed a wooden leg from the table Dean had smashed and set to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"It is time."

Sam looked at his watch and then at Rowena. Everyone prayed that their plan would work.

The devastation Michael had already done on Earth in the past few hours was terrible and no one wanted to imagine what it would be like if nobody stopped him.

"It should be Michael who should protect us in the battle against the infernal princes and powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness and the spirits of evil in the air with his light, his wings, and his sword," Sam said with a mocking snort.

"Do you have that from the Bible?" Rowena replied disparagingly, and Sam nodded.

"Forget the Bible. There is not much truth in there. Not after all I've heard so far, "Bobby replied sarcastically, took a long sip from his flask and took another deep breath before setting himself up in a circle with the others.

"The day after the full moon. The sun is rising. We only have this one try. Boys, are you ready?" Rowena stepped back from the window and looked around.

Jack nodded determinedly. Of course, he wanted to free Dean and Cas, but he was much more angry with Michael, and he craved to destroy him.

Jesse's nod was somewhat hesitant. He had not had much to do with the supernatural stuff yet, had tried to suppress that side, and was glad when that burden was taken away from him. Now it was back, and he was afraid of what he could do with it. On the other hand, he was glad that he had met these people who promised to help him understand and not be dragged to the side of evil.

 

"All right then. You must all concentrate and give me all the strength you have. I have to be able to rely on it. Otherwise, it will kill me. I've never spoken such a powerful spell before."

The redhead was scared — real fear she had never felt before.

On the small, black altar table was again the bowl filled with the ingredients, in the midst of a sigil surrounded by symbols of henochism. There were candles around the bowl and with an encouraging nod, the Nephilim took her hand, and together they repeated the lines that summoned Michael. Then, with a glance, Jack ignited the contents of the bowl, and everyone looked intently into the middle of the room.

"What do you want again?"

With a mighty thunder crash that shook the whole bunker, he looked angrily at one after the other.

"I want to talk to Dean," Sam said firmly, lighting the circle with the holy oil, but the angel only shook his head with a smile.

"You have really worked hard."

With an appreciative wink, he noticed that he stood not only in the midst of the sacred fire, but also in an angel trap, and in the midst of a sigil that was supposed to oppress an angel. With a wink of his fingers and a sarcastic smirk, however, he had disabled everything.

"But should I tell you something? It does not work for me. You still do not know that I am the firstborn and thus the strongest of all angels. Nothing you can do can harm me.”  

Sam screamed and begged Dean and Cas to take control and answer him, but he was prepared for it and knew that it would not help. But that was not the plan. The plan was to distract Michael until those two began work. His only worry was that it took too long because nothing happened, except that he had to surrender to the mocking laughter and scorn of the archangel.

 

"If it were not a damned serious and crappy situation, it could be fun," Dean laughed and winced as the entire kitchen interior collapsed."

Cas nodded and looked contentedly into the flames that had seized nearly half of the library.

Breathless and exhausted, they looked around. The two had done a great job. With a final blow, the ceiling light shattered, and Dean sank to his knees. Everything was demolished, everything was burning.

The two sat side by side, hoping that they would get out of here safely.

"In case, Cas. In case we do not survive that, I have something to tell you."

Tears gathered in Dean's eyes, for it would be a damn bad joke of fate if ...

"I do not know where to start. You are my best friend, we have experienced so much together. The thing with the feelings ... I've never been good at anything like that, but I want you to know one thing ..."

He took a deep breath and took Cas's hands in his, but his throat was tight. He could not utter a word as the heat, and the flames came closer and closer. His eyes begged the older one to take from him what he had on his mind.

Dean wanted nothing more, now that he knew what he felt than spending more time with his angel.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he put his lips on Cas's. A soft sob broke out of his lungs as he looked deep into those beautiful blue eyes and finally heard those words that made his heart beat a few bars faster.

"I love you, Dean. I always have. And I'm glad to be with you now."

Nothing was important anymore. Even though this was their end, he was the happiest human in the world.

 

The next moment the floor tore under her feet, the cupboard fell over and buried Dean below him, and with a loud cry, he grabbed Castiel's hand tighter.

"It's time Dean; we have to go!"

"I can not move."

Cas tried everything, with all his might, but he could not move the heavy cupboard off Dean's leg. He took a pole to help, cursing softly that he was not stronger.

Wind came up, pulling him down.

"You have to go, Cas!", Dean shouted, but the black-haired clutched with his second firmly the other's hand and shook his head, with his last strength he could free himself from the suction.

"I let you go once before. Never again, Dean. Never again. Do you hear?"

The desperation and the effort cost his last reserves, but with joint forces and before the rift closed again, they had made it. Together.

 

For a few minutes, Michael did not feel well. He gasped and wheezed and jerked from side to side. He wanted to see what his two lodgers had done, but at the same time, he had to stay in control. He felt so weak, could not heal himself.

"What ... are you doing?" He whispered, his throat tight.

As if through a veil, he saw the red-haired witch slowly dribble an essence into the bowl, that he, as an angel, knew only too well, which caught fire with a loud bang and how she moved her hands over this purple mist and spoke an exorcism.

As his nephew's eyes began to glow red and he took the other boy's hand ... fuck on his shining eyes. Damn, who was that bastard?

But Michael also had no time to think about it, when he realized that he was three feet above the ground and had no power over his body.

The words they all spoke together became louder and louder, and Michael could only scream.

 

Rowena's voice trembled, blood dripped from her nose, and her eyes began to flutter.

Mary wanted to help her out of pure reflex, but Sam responded in spirit because in no case should this connection be interrupted.

"... audio nos."

With these last words and her last strength, she flung the contents of the bowl against Michael's body with a wave of her hand and the lightning of the two boys and fainted.

The only ones who could see this spectacle were Jack and Jesse because everyone else's eyes would have burned out of their heads. Then there was silence in the pitch-dark room.

"Did it work?"

Jack lit the torches that stood in the room, and where Michael had been standing until recently, two figures crouched.

"Attention! I think I broke my leg," Dean hissed as his brother hugged him impatiently and turned to the ex-angel."Can you … please. It hurts like hell."

"No, Dean. I can not do that," he replied hesitated with a sigh and beckoned to Jack, who immediately took care of it.

"What do you mean, you can not do that?"

"I am no longer an angel. I am a human now," he replied sheepishly and Dean became angry.

"Who do I have to kill? Which son of a bitch did that to you!?"

"He did it for you," Mary smiled and hugged them. And she too had always regarded Castiel as one of her sons, at that moment she was even more proud of it and kissed the black-haired man on the temple.

"I ... I do not know what to say."

Cas knew that now was exactly what he had feared and tried to talk him out of guilt.

 

"Team Free Will 2.0 has become richer by a few members. And I'm proud of you all. That was incredible."

When Sam and everyone else sat at the table, he raised his glass, held it up, and nodded thankfully to everyone. "Well then. Let's face the following cases," Bobby laughed.

"Now, let's take a quick break from monsters, demons, and angels. We have a lot of catching up to do," Dean mumbled, giving Cas a stealthy look.


End file.
